Current building construction often involves the use of concrete or other similar materials in the formation of floors and sometimes walls in a building. In high rise buildings, for example, each floor is formed of concrete, and walls can be formed of metal or concrete as well.
While concrete or other similar materials provide a high degree of strength and efficiency in construction, they do present some problems. For instance, there are a wide variety of structural items or conduits that must traverse a plurality of different floors in the constructed building. By way of example, pipes, electrical conduits, and HVAC conduits extend vertically through the structure. Therefore, this requires holes to be made in the concrete floors or walls so that the conduits can run from one floor to another, or from one portion of the structure to another.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter. The claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any or all disadvantages noted in the background.